Derek in the Picture
by Chrissa-Peanut
Summary: Basically, Chloe actually succeeds in making it up to the attic to give Derek the picture from Simon, but how does that change things? OOoooOOOooo….scary.    My name used to be DramaQueen-who-loves-Romance, but I changed it.
1. Picture Perfect

**Hey guys and girls. Since I quit my other story, I decided to just redo one of the chapters in the Reckoning. This one is chapter 38 when Derek in locked in the attic for his safety. Review this please!**

Chapter 38

(Chloe's pov)

_"Can you give something to Derek?" Simon whispered. "It's in my room."_

_ We went up. He pulled his bag from his hiding place, took out his sketch pad, folded a page into quarters, and handed it to me._

_ "Give him that. And tell him its okay."_

_ "Okay?"_

_ Simon's gaze dropped and he shrugged. "He'll understand." After a moment's pause, he looked up again and forced a smile. "Now let's do this and get out of here."_

_ Simon walked me to the stairs leading to the attic and roof._

"Chloe? Simon?" At the sound of Margerat's voice, I jumped a foot in the air.

"I'll distract her." Simon whispered to me. And with that he walked back down the hall, as I climbed the stairs, and knocked on the attic door.

**Sorry about it being so short, but I just wanted to put it out there before I continued (AND GET SOME REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS!). So the next chapter will probably be up on Monday. After all, I don't have school because its spring break! yay! And don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait forever for the next chapters because I think its really cruel! So, I'll be updating my story every week, unless I die, or I'm grounded. The more probable excuse will probably be the latter, but you never know…..**


	2. I want I want I want

**Ok guys, as promised, a new chapter for Monday. Read and Review!**

Chapter 2

(Derek's pov)

As soon as I heard the knock on the door, I tensed, getting ready to attack whatever came through. No one did. Another knock. Then a whisper.

"Derek?"

I relaxed, and moved toward the door, but stopped. What if it's a trick? It would probably be easy for the Edison Group to get a mimic of Chloe's voice. But if the EG is here, that would mean that Chloe's in trouble. I have to save her.

I quickly through open the door, ready to attack, but stopped short, when I saw Chloe's petite figure in my path.

"Chloe," I whispered. Then I became completely tongue tied. She has that effect on me. I quickly pulled her in the attic and closed the door gently.

"Whoa! Are you okay? You nearly ran over me." She whispered, her eyes sparkling with humor.

"Uhh…" All I could do was stare into her blue, blue eyes, getting completely lost in them. I saw her mouth move, but heard mothering come out if it. Her lips, oh don't even let me get started on them. Too late. They were so pink, so plump, so—

_No! Snap out of it! _ I mentally shook my head.

"—give it to you."

"What?" I brought myself out of dream land, and focused on what Chloe was saying.

"I said Simon said to give this to you." She shook her hand in front of me, holding a folded up piece of paper. She looked up at me with an expression that I couldn't place. It almost looked like desire, but I quickly dismissed it. My imagination was probably playing with me…

…again.

(Chloe's pov)

I stared up at him, wanting to kiss him so bad. Wanting him to love me. Heck, just wanting him to like me. But no. He will always remember me as the brat who broke his brother's heart.

He took the picture in my hand and opened it, staring at the picture inside.

"He also said that its okay." I added.

His emerald green eyes looked up at me with a sudden determination. He quickly folded it up and put it in his pocket, still piercing me with his gaze. Then ever so slowly, he grasped me hand and leaned in, stopping a few inches away from my lips. His eyes asking me for permission. I answered by leaning those few inches and touching my lips to his. That was when I heard my name being called softly. I twisted around and saw Gwen standing in front of me.

Whoa! Cliffy! What's going to happen? Wait till next week to find out!


	3. Run!

**Ok, so I promised I was going to update every **_**Monday**_**, but that will be hard because I have testing this week, but I do promise I ****will ****update every week at least. Thanks guys for being the best! You make me feel like my writing is something worth reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(Chloe's pov)

"_Chloe! Oh thank goodness!_" Gwen cried, her mascara smudged and her hair a mess.

"I-I-I," I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt Derek put a hand on my shoulder. _Crap! _Gwen saw Derek! Now they'll know we lied!

"No time for that Chloe. You have to come with me, your in danger, the Edison Group is here, and it probably doesn't help that Derek is with you." I looked at her, confused, but she just beckoned for me to move to the door. I started for the door, but felt Derek pull me back.

"Chloe, where do you think you're going?"

I turned back to look at him. "Derek we have to go now, the Edison Group us here."

"What? Who told you that?" I looked at him confused, and then I stared at Gwen. She had a sad look on her face. I reached toward her, and my fingers passed right through her.

I staggered backward, a hand on my mouth to stifle my scream. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Chloe? Chloe! Are you ok? Who is it?" Derek asked his voice his voice filled with concern.

"It's Gwen," I whispered. "She's dead. Gwen, who killed you?"

"Not now, we have to go." She turned to the door, and went through it. I walked over to the door, opening it slowly. Derek came through, holding a backpack.

"Just in case," he said as I looked at him. I nodded my head, and turned, going slowly down the stairs, following Gwen.

"It was Margerat." She said softly. "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised, that hag is more of a witch than everyone gives her credit for. More of a witch than me probably, besides the powers."

"Warts and all," Chloe whispered quietly. Gwen laughed softly, but turned serious again. We cautiously tiptoed down the stairs, are ears perked for any sound of anyone approaching, while Gwen scouted ahead. We were now in the hallway when Derek stilled, and Gwen came running back to us.

"Hurry hide! Margerat's coming!" I quickly looked at my surroundings, seeing a door on our right.

"No! Don't go in there! Don't—" Derek and I quickly pushed the door open and closed it behind us. Margerat's heels clacked in the hallway heading for our door.

Derek started shoving me toward a table, telling me to hide under it. I crawled under it while he hid behind the door, ready to attack whoever came through that door, while my hands touching something on the floor that was wet and sticky. I looked down and gasped at the sight of blood soaking my pants and dripping from my hands. Slowly I turned around to find Andrew's eyes staring up at me, eyes wide…

…but empty.

**So what do you think? I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I got a kinda-sorta long one for you guys, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell, because I'm having a blocky here. Oh, and by the way….**

…**Liam is not dead. He and Ramon ran off, and Derek didn't kill him. DA DA DAAANN.**


	4. Uhoh

**Ok, I am really sorry that I haven't updated like I was supposed to but it was testing ****all**** week. So I'm going to try and write more, but I really need ideas here guys!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own it, obviously.**

I shoved my fist in my mouth, to keep myself from screaming. I forced myself to look away, listening to Margerat's heels click, stopping at our door. I couldn't breath. She turned the knob, and stepped through the door. My lungs were starting to burn as I held my breath…

…waiting. I could see her shoes, coming closer. She didn't get 3 feet in when Derek tackled her to the floor. I heard a sickening crack as her head bashed on the floor. I scrambled out from under the table, watching as Derek checked for her pulse.

"She's alive, but she's going to have a huge migraine when she wakes up." He finally looked up at me, noticing the blood on my hands and pants.

"Chloe?" He grabbed my arms, looking for any sign of injury. "Are you ok? Where's the blood coming from?" I pointed a shaky finger toward the table. He looked under the table and gasped.

(Derek's POV)

I looked under the table to find Andrew staring right at me, dead. I knew he was a traitor, but I had grown up with him. I still felt really sad. I sat frozen, still staring at Andrew's body.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered. "Derek, we need to leave, we need to get Simon and Tori." I stood up, looking at Chloe, she looked so afraid, and I hated it when Chloe was afraid. I walked over to her, and grabbed her in a hug. She immediately put her slim arms around my waist, hugging me tight to her.

"Let's go." I whispered into her hair. I grabbed her hand and together we set out to find Simon…and Tori.

(Chloe's POV)

Derek and I slowly crept down the stairs, following Simon's recent scent. We were led to the basement door.

"The basement, of course." I murmured under my breath. Derek chuckled in front of me (since he always insisted on being in the front) and slowly descended the stairs. I started to follow, but was stopped by Derek's hand.

"No, stay here." He told me.

"Over my dead body!" I said, giving him a stern look.

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of." He said back to me. He kissed the top of my head. "Chloe, go hide in that closet over there, I'll be back with Simon and Tori, okay?"

I opened my mouth to argue but he quickly cut me off.

"It's not up for discussion Chloe, go hide in the closet, I'll be back," he kissed my head again and started to pull away, but I caught his hand.

"Promise?"

He looked into my eyes, his lips twitching. He leaned in, and kissed me. There was nothing urgent about it, it was the sweetest, and the most loving kiss I could have ever received, but it ended too soon. We leaned our foreheads against each other, staring into each others eyes.

"Promise." We both grinned at each other. "Go, hide. Don't go anywhere else." He descended the stairs again, only turning around once. "I mean it Chloe."

Once he disappeared from my view, I opened the closet, and shoved myself as deep as I could, and closed it behind me.

Waiting was the worst. It felt like hours, but could have easily been a couple minutes. As I waited, I listened for anything that sounded like a threat. And was rewarded, well, I guess it depends on how you look at it.

A voice

And a voice from the one person I would never had wanted to hear again.

"I know you're in there, cutie."

**Sorry guys, but you will be happy the next update. Until then, I need to get 30 reviews before I update, cuz I want to know how good my story really is. SO TELL ME! **

**HOW GOOD IS MY STORY?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much guys! Well, as promised, Here is the next update. (Oh, and by the way, I think some of you are confused, Liam and Ramon came after Derek when he was changing, but after some stuff blah blah blah, they both ran away. So no one is dead!)**

**I don't own the Darkest Powers series**

_Previously: "I know you're in there, cutie."_

(Chloe pov)

I froze, not moving a muscle.

"Come on out cuuutie." His voice having a wicked edge. I tried to back up farther, but ended up knocking down a bunch of shoe boxes. The crash was loud, too loud. There was a pause in the air, then a chuckle. I scuttled backwards, into the wall. "I'm coming to get you!"**(For those of you who watch Dr. Who, the episode of the Empty Child.) **

I tried to force the wall to move back more, with little success. I closet door started to squeak open. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" he sang. I looked around me to find some kind of weapon, when something hit my face. It was cold and thin, it some kind of metal chain, going into the ceiling. I grabbed onto it right as the door opened, revealing him…

…Liam.

(Derek pov)

I headed down the stairs at a cautious pace, listening for anything that could identify Simon or Tori. When I reached the last step, I looked around the room to find it abandoned. I could spell some traces of my brothers scent, and some others unfamiliar. The scents were about an hour old.

Suddenly I heard a light crash from upstairs, it sounded like boxes. I better go up and check on Chloe. I was about to go up the stairs when I caught a tiny whiff of a scent trailing down the stairs. And it wasn't Chloe.

I growled as the figure came into my view.

"Hey there pup."

Ramon.

**Ok, I literly wrote this right as I saw the reviews you guys gave me! Ok, lets try to get to 50 reviews this time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DK. We all now that so I'm not going to say it anymore.**

(Derek pov)

"Ramon!" I snarled, tensing.

"You better believe it, pup!" he said, nearly collapsing in laughter. If Ramon was here, then that would mean…

"Where's Liam?" I asked, not being able to keep a little bit of fear out of my voice.

"Oh," Ramon smiled maliciously. "He's a little preoccupied…

…with your mate."

I bared my teeth and growled, leaping at him. I tackled him to the ground, and made a dash for the stairs, only to fall down when Ramon grabbed my foot. I thrashed around, trying to get out of his hold.

"Not so fast pup, I'm not finished with you yet. And I doubt Liam is finished with your little mate either." I jutted out my leg, and kicked him in the nose. There was a sickening crack, and then my foot was free. I dashed up the stairs, only looking back once at Ramon, lying on the floor, holding his bloody nose.

(Chloe pov)

At first nothing happened when I pulled that little chain, and in between that time, I was freaking out.

"Thought you could hide from me cutie?" He stepped into the closet,** (AN: It's a kind of walk-in closet, I didn't mention that before.)**, stepped over the boxes I knocked over, and made his way over to me, slow and frightening. That's when I heard it, a noise that sounded like gears turning. Liam didn't stop to acknowledge the sound, he was focused on one thing, and one thing only. His prey. Me.

"Lets have a little fun…shall we?" he lunged for me, and I pressed my back to the wall behind me, out of instinct, but there was nothing there. I fell backward into hole in the wall. I let out a scream as I fell. I landed after about 10 feet and felt something snap, and suddenly, I couldn't breath anymore. And it didn't stop there. Suddenly I started falling again, but down some really steep steps. I never got to find out where the steps stopped, because the last time I bounced, my head cracked onto rock, and everything went black.

**I wanted to wait till you got to 50 reviews, but I wanted to post it anyway, but guys! Lets try to get to 60! If you do, maybe I'll make it longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late for updating. I've been on vaca for 2 weeks, one week at girls camp(which was horrible), and the other week in Palmyra, NY with my family. We rented this cool old house, but unfortunately the water smelled of metal and tasted really bad, but anyway I'm back to regular water and showers and technology! While on vaca, I wrote a very big chapter for you to make up those days I didn't update so, yay! Here it is and lets try to get to 80 reviews since I made this one a long one!**

_And two more things, Region and District asked a good question. Liam and Ramon are working for the Edison Group, Russell told everyone about them, and _

_Please Don't Swear, __thanks._

**(D pov)**

I ran as fast as I could up the steps, scared out of my mind.

_Chloe please be all right, please! I'm coming!_

As I reached the top, step, I caught a whiff of Liam's scent. It made me see red and sent my blood boiling.

I finally reached the closet, only to find Liam's back to me. He was crouched down, looking at something in the back of the closet.

_Chloe_

I let out a growl and lunged at him. At the last second he turned and faced me. We both tumbled to the ground me pining him to it. I looked into the closet, thinking that Chloe was there, but all I saw was a big black hole in the wall.

"Chloe?" I yelled, hoping that she would answer me. She didn't.

I glared down at Liam.

"Where. Is. She?" I growled in his face.

"I don't know!" He growled back. "She just disappeared down that hole."

I looked back at the hole. It looked way to small for me. But I had to try.

I looked back at Liam, and let my rage run fluidly through my fist as I punched him square in the face.

After hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose, and making sure he was unconscious, I quickly searched for a flashlight and successfully squeezed myself through the hole feet-first, until I got to my shoulders. By then I realized that my feet still haven't touched the ground yet.

I squeezed my shoulders through, my hand grabbing the edge of the hole, and pointed my flash-light to the ground.

No Chloe.

I jumped the rest of the way, landing on my feet like a cat.

I hate cats.

I crouched to the ground, and saw a pool of liquid. I dipped my fingers in it and brought it up to my nose. I took one sniff and froze.

Blood…

…Chloe's blood.

I shot to my feet.

"Chloe?"

No answer.

"CHLOE?" My voice echoed.

I pointed my flashlight in front of me, and found a set of steep stairs. Down the stairs, I found trails of fresh blood. I dashed down the stairs following the trail, terrified at what I would find at the end.

My breaths became ragged and short as I came to the last step. As I stepped onto the floor, my shoe made a squishing sound as it stepped into blood. I didn't even have to look to know that it was blood. The metallic small rolled around the room making my stomach queasy.

Under all of the blood, I smelt something else, something that smelt like strawberry's.

My flashlight showed me what was at my feet. It was a delicate, white hand with a pool of blood under it. It was the same hand that I would sometimes hold in mine.

My heart clenched, squeezing so hard it was tough to breath, as my flashlight trailed up a arm over a shoulder up a neck, and landed finally, on the angelic face that I would know anywhere. The one I loved so dearly.

My mouth shaped her name, but no sound came out, only a wine and a shaky breath.

_Chloe_

I fell to my knees beside her head, and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

I laid my head right over her heart.

_Nothing. Nothing at all!_

She's dead.

My eyes burned. Chloe's _dead_.

"Chloe…" I whispered. "_No._"

I gathered her up in my lap, my clothes getting soaked in her blood.

I didn't even give it a first thought.

I trailed my knuckles up and down her cheek, and noticed my hands were shaking. It wasn't just my hands, it was my whole body.

"Chloe, please don't leave me! _Please—_" My throat caught, and my heart shattered. It hurt so much that I was in physical pain and agony. I gently lift her head to mine and laid my head on her forehead as my hot tear fell form my eyes to hers.

My shaky breaths now turned into sobs that echoed the room.

"_This is all my fault…all my fault!_"

I finally subdued the sobbing to say the three words I've always wanted to say to her.

"Chloe…_I love you._"

**So there it is, and again, PLEASE DON'T SWEAR. Lets get 80 reviews, and please don't comment more that once to get a higher # of reviews, I would like a variety of people. Thanks guys! You're the best!**


End file.
